


Rain.

by duaa



Series: everything i wanted [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cold, M/M, Rain, Sympathetic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Sympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Sympathetic Logic | Logan Sanders, Sympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, no one wants to tho :(, past loovveeee, poor boye, someone hug deceit challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23344933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duaa/pseuds/duaa
Summary: Every so often, it rains in the Imagination. Deceit has conflicting emotions about it.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: everything i wanted [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677451
Comments: 20
Kudos: 153





	Rain.

**Author's Note:**

> hii! you dont have to read the first part BUT it would be better if you did :D enjoyyy

_“Look, it’s raining!” The creative side jumped up, beckoning Deceit to the window he was perched by. “Too bad it isn’t blood! Oooh, imagine that! Maybe I should collect the blood of the creatures I slay...”_

_Deceit cautiously peered over, watching the steady pitter-patter turn into a raging shower, water cascading down their window in rivulets, obscuring his vision of the Imagination. He turned to Remus; who was currently pressed against the glass, mouth wide open, looking very much like a kid on Christmas morning. He bounced on his toes, one hand fiddling with the chain he had taken to wearing around ~~he looked super hot in that~~. His gaze wandered to Remus’ face, eyes aglow with innocent excitement rarely seen on the creative side’s face. He turned to face Deceit and Deceit knew, that in that moment, Remus could ask for anything from him - and Deceit would give it to him. Remus grinned wide, his eyes reflecting manic joy as he grabbed Deceit’s cold hand in his blazing hot one. Deceit shivered at the contact, the feeling making his heart beat faster. _

_“Dee?” A whisper, quiet, vulnerable._

_He hummed in response, not trusting his voice as Remus leaned in towards him. His eyes were green (a no-shocker), striking green with flecks of brown shimmering in them. Deceit tilted his head up, looking into Remus’ piercing eyes again - when did they get so close? A beat. Remus exhaled, shaking his head. Leaning back, he tugged Deceit with him, dragging him along to the door that led to the Imagination. Confused, Deceit blinked several times, trying to get rid of the fog that settled into his head. He came back to his senses as water splashed onto his nose, making him flinch. The warmth of Remus’ hand slipped out of his as he leaped into the rain, tossing the shirt he had donned away, letting the rain pour down on his bare back. He gestured for Deceit to join him and despite Deceit's hatred for the cold, he found himself running out after Remus, a smile creeping up his face._

***

Deceit was chewing on some ~~cardboard~~ toast when Remus’ delighted voice rang through the light mindspace: “It’s raining!” He sung out, tapping his fingers on the glass.

“No way!” Patton and Roman chorused, finger-gunning at each other as they rushed to the stairs where Remus stood. Logan and Virgil cascaded down the stairs to the window, joining the group.

Deceit forced himself to finish his food, gazing out towards the window himself. It was, indeed, raining. Excellent. It would probably last all day long, forcing the Sun that Deceit so desperately needed out of sight and mind. He exhaled sharply, wincing as cold air rushed into room, who opened the windows and why? Tugging on his cape, he inadvertently shivered, the cold seeping into his bones. If the others’ expressions were anything to go by, that window would not be closing anytime soon - and Deceit would have shiver through the afternoon. Great. Logan would make an observation about his cold-blooded tendencies and Roman would chalk him up to be a villain due to the snake-imagery. Wow. 

Maybe he could talk to Patton, excuse himself again? The thought of freezing to death in the light mindspace was absolutely terrifying. Well, he wouldn’t fare any better in his own home anyways. The heating was sub-par, he had three blankets and layering only did so much. ~~He missed Remus. And the warmth he seemed to bring everywhere he went.~~ With a sigh that turned into another bout of shivering, he decided that something was better than nothing. At least he wouldn’t have to be in constant misery… He turned around to find Patton, perhaps intercept him to have a more private conversation when he saw the door to the Imagination being shut. 

They all left. He could see them through the window, shrieking with laughter, prancing around in the rain. Remus looped an arm around Roman, jumping up and down. Logan and Virgil stood off to one side, apprehensively looking as Patton cheered, dragging them both into the outpour with him. Another gust of wind shot through the room. Spotting a blanket on the couch, he picked it up, biting his lip. Resorting to petty thievery, excellent. He lingered for a moment, eyes drawn to the scene outside. Remus had Roman standing on his shoulder precariously, booming with laughter. The biting cold stung at his face. He could go now. No need to make excuses with Patton, no need to desperately hope for Remus to talk to him. Shuddering, he sunk out, ignoring the wetness on his cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you like it :D lmk if you see a typo ❤️💕


End file.
